


Physical Therapy

by zeninclan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, AruAni, Beach chapter, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealous Bertholt, Jealousy, Smut, Switch Annie Leonheart, Switch Armin Arlert, coach levi ackerman, mikannie themes, soccer player annie leonheart, soccer player mikasa ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeninclan/pseuds/zeninclan
Summary: At Shiganshina State, Armin is the manager of the girls soccer team, wanting to get some experience in before pursuing a career as an athletic trainer in college. He keeps to himself, until he meets star striker Annie Leonhart.Jealous bertholt . Mikasa is lowkey fucks around in this. Coach Levi and Athletic trainer Hange. Hints of mikannie, ymir and historia, niccolo and sasha, mikasa and eren, jean and hitch.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

For the best experience, play 

1\. Startender by Boogie Wit da Hoodie  
When you see an **

Armin stared down at the clipboard in front of him, looking over the player stats once again to make sure he got them right. 

The autumn wind pushed through his blonde bangs, making him shiver. He up sat at the end of the bench, pencil gripped in one hand, and looked up at the field at the game happening in front of him. 

The Shinanshina State Lady Warriors had made it to the state playoffs for the third year in a row and were now battling with the Trost Titans in order to advance to the semi-finals. For someone who had never played soccer before, he was extremely invested. 

His eyes scanned over each of the players on the field, examining their positions. 

#1 Goalkeeper Mikasa Ackerman. Her quick reflexes, athleticism, and strength made her perfect for the position. She was ranked #2 in the state for saves and penalties, already being looked at by pro scouts even as a Sophomore. 

#13 Center back Ymir Fritz. With her aggressiveness and wits, she led the backline perfectly and earned them the nickname "The wall". Her tall stature made her a powerhouse on the field and a fan favorite among girls off of it. 

#22 Right defender Sasha Braus. Sasha's natural reflexes and senses made her a top-tier athlete. She was the fastest player on the team, and able to chase down any opposing player that broke through the backline. In the spring when soccer season ended she was a track star. 

#31 Center midfielder Hitch Dreyse. Her high level of confidence (some may even call it cockiness) and ball-handling skills always showed on the field when she made a perfect pass, transitioned the ball forward, or breezed past an opposing player. 

#2 Right-winger and Captain Petra Ral. A senior on the team, Petra had plenty of experience in the position as well as great field vision. She was always ready to make a perfect pass. Statistically, she led the team in the number of assists. 

And finally, #23 Striker/ Forward Annie Leonheart. Leonhart was a powerhouse in the front line. She often plowed through opposing defenders, and her powerful shot gave her an advantage from long range. She led the team in goals, racking up 21 so far this season. 

Armin had carefully studied each of the players and their strengths. Although he was never one to play sports, he was very intelligent when it came to analyzing them and finding ways to maximize a team's success.

Those skills along with his interest in athletic training led him to the manager position he was in now. 

The whistle signifying halftime blew loudly, pulling Armin out of his train of thought. 

"Okay girls," Coach Ackerman said.   
Regardless of his height, Armin still felt intimidated whenever he spoke. 

"Good half out there, but the front line needs to pick it up. It's still 0-0 and if we don't score this half we're gonna have to deal with penalties," He said looking up to Mikasa. She didn't seem to be phased by his statement. 

"Petra do you have anything to add?" Coach asked, turning toward the orange-haired girl. 

"From what I see we need to make more fluid passes. Make connections and push the ball forward. We've been playing too much defense and not taking many shots on goal.", she said turning to look at Annie and the front line.   
"Now let's get back out there and win this!" she said encouragingly, and just like that the second half was underway. 

**  
A few minutes into the half, the team's tempo started to pick up. They were making more passes, running faster, and keeping the ball more on the opposing team's half. 

Armin watched the ball travel from player to player, and at the same time kept track of steals and turnovers. 

With 5 minutes left in the game, a forward from Trost came down the middle of the field with the ball and dribbled her way through Hitch, who seemed to think she would be easier to stop than she was, leaving only the backline to defend the goal. 

Ymir approached to stop her, but she made a move to the right and picked up her speed. 

"Sasha that's yours!" Ymir directed, and Sasha hunted down the ball. 

She stole the ball away and passed it forward to Petra. She looked up assessing her options, and then send a cross-kick to Hitch in the middle. 

Dreyse dribbled easily through Trost's midfield, carrying the ball down the field to about a few feet above the 18'. 

She looked up and saw Annie running towards the goal from the sideline and sent a high pass for her to finish it. One of Trost's defenders who was particularly tall ran to beat Annie to the ball and head it out of the goal box. 

Armin gripped his clipboard tightly, hoping this was their chance to finally score. 

Annie raced towards the ball, jumping and heading it towards the goal. The opposing goalie lunged for the ball, but she was too late and the ball flew into the corner of the net. The stands erupted in cheers and the girls ran to high five Annie for her goal. 

Except she was laying on the ground in front of the goal and wasn't getting up. Armin's eyes trailed over to her, and when she didn't get up after a few seconds he realized she had collided with the tall defender from Trost. Petra ran over to her, and Annie laid on the ground, gripping her shoulder.

"I can't move" She muttered to Petra, who rose a hand to wave the athletic trainer Hanji onto the field.

Armin quickly followed grabbing bandages and packs of ice. 

"Annie?" Hange said kneeling down next to her. 

"What hurts?" they asked. 

"My shoulder, I landed on it when I ran into that tall girl from Trost," Annie responded. 

"Armin help her sit up, and be careful." Hange directed. 

He carefully reached one hand behind her back to help her sit up, and the other over her shoulder to keep it still. Despite the frigid air outside, he noticed she was warm to the touch. 

Annie winced as she sat up slowly, grabbing onto Armin's forearm to stabilize herself. 

Armin saw a girl from the Trost team come up to Petra and tell her something, Petra then hurrying over to tell Hanji. 

"The other defender is hurt too and needs a trainer too." Petra announced. 

"Seriously?" Annie scoffed. "She's the one who knocked me out of mid air and made me land on my ass."

"Okay," Hanji sighed, standing up. "I'll go over and check on her, Armin you help Annie inside to the nurse's office. You remember how to ice and bandage properly right? Not too tight not too loose?" they asked. 

"Yep. Got it." Armin replied. 

He helped Annie stand up and started walking her across the field to the school. The crowd started clapping and she looked up at him in confusion. 

"You scored," Armin said smiling. She turned to look at the scoreboard, which read 1-0.

"There's still 3 minutes left in the game though," she said.

"Your team can handle it. Let's focus on getting you fixed up first." 

___________

Annie sat on the edge of the bed in the nurse's office. She held a pack of ice to her shoulder, shifting when she felt the cold sting against her skin. Armin heard the paper covering on the bed crinkle and turned from the desk where he was sitting towards her.

"Everything okay?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Fine," she said dryly, staring at the wall.

But she continued to shiver, and the paper continued to crinkle.

"You look cold," Armin observed.

"Yeah." she hummed, still staring at the wall.

Armin stood up and walked over to the cabinet on the opposite side of the room, opening it and taking out a blanket.

"Here," He said. "You can take the ice of now, 30 minutes should be enough."

"It still hurts when I move though," she said, shifting her gaze down to her shoulder.

"From what I know it might be strained." He said. "I'll wrap it and that should help-

"How long have you been going here?" Annie interrupted. Her voice was soft and curious but still had its usually cold tone.

"Uhh- two years just like you" Armin replied.

"Oh. I've never seen you before this year." Annie said.

He wasn't surprised. Girls Soccer and Football were the most popular sports at Shiganshina State, and so were the people on the teams. Besides his best friends Mikasa and Eren, he mostly kept to himself. Studying, reading about sports medicine in the library, and occasionally going to the beach or his favorite coffee place on campus. It was Hange, his sports medicine professor who encouraged him to get involved with the soccer team, along with some persuasion by Mikasa and Eren. Since then, he had been studying with Hanje and being the manager for the team.

"I just started working with Hanje this year." He replied.

"Oh cool. How have you liked it so far?"

"It's fun actually, getting to travel with the team and stuff. I'm majoring in sports medicine so it's a good opportunity."

"That's good," she replied. "I'm glad you're working with us".

She was nicer than he expected her to be. On the field she was aggressive, and off it she seemed pretty distant.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she reminded him he needed to help bandage her shoulder. He grabbed the athletic tape from the desk and walked over to her. Annie slowly stretched her arm out, getting used to the feeling.

"Can you push your sleeve up?" Armin asked, looking down at the spandex black turtleneck Annie sported under her dark green uniform.

She rolled it up, but the tight fabric stopped at her elbow.

"I'll just take it off," she said after another few attempts.

She first took off her jersey, leaving just the tight-fitting turtleneck and her shorts. Armin looked down at her, scanning her physique. Her blue eyes shifted to his own, and he felt heat rush to his face.

"Are you gonna stare at me the whole time?" Annie asked calmly.

"S-sorry," Armin said, turning away.

"I'm just joking," she said. "Plus, I need help getting this off. It's too tight."

Armin turned to her again and looked at the design of the shirt. He brought his hands down to the waist part and hooked a finger underneath, pulling it away from her skin.

He ran his other hand underneath the shirt, stretching it so she could move her arm. He gently held her shoulder while she slid it out, then pushed the fabric of her shirt up, bunching it up like a scarf so that her shoulder was exposed, but not the rest of her body.

He carefully took the tape and started to wrap her shoulder, apologizing when she winced.

"It's fine," she said, holding onto his forearm again for support. When he pulled the tape tight, her fingertips dug into his arm.

"Thanks for the help." She said when he finished.

"You're welcome."

He retreated back to his spot at the desk, and Annie laid down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked at his phone.

We won a text from Mikasa read, and he announced it to Annie.

"Good. Now we get to advance to the state semi-finals!" Armin said excitedly.

"We're probably playing St. Maria," Annie replied. "They have the #1 ranked goalkeeper in the state, right next to Mikasa."

"That's in two weeks, right? You should have enough time to heal by then."

"Good. We're gonna need all the offense we can get."

They sat in silence once again for a few more minutes. Armin turned on the computer in the nurse's office and filled in the incident log, typing away.

"Are you coming to the after-party tonight?" Annie asked.

"There are after-parties?"

"Hasn't Mikasa mentioned them to you before?"

"Yeah, but I never really listened to the details. She just goes on about music and smoking and- other things.."

"Other things? You mean all her hookups."

"Yeah, but how do you know about that?"

She paused for a moment. "We're teammates, of course I know," she replied.

"You need to get out more, Armin. How long has it been since you've been to a party?".

Armin paused, thinking back to his freshman year. Eren and Mikasa dragging him to dirty frat houses, stopping Eren from getting into fights, and losing Mikasa halfway through the night.

"A while." He responded.

"Okay then. I'm taking you to the football house tonight for the party. Pretty sure they lost their away game tonight at Utopia, since they suck." she said rolling her eyes.

"What dorm are you in? I can come to meet you."

"Garrison Hall," He replied, surprised by her sudden invitation.

"Cool," she said getting up from the bed. "I have to get back to the team, or Ackerman is gonna be on my ass. See you tonight."

And just like that, she was out of the door.


	2. 7 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Armin and Annie meet at the party, where they get out together in a game of 7 minutes in heaven.

For the best experience, play   
1- Stuck with me by the neighborhood   
2- DNA by Kendrick Lamar  
3- Yosemite by Travis Scott   
4- Redbone by Childish Gambino  
when you see a**  
——————

**  
Armin stood in his dorm, staring back at his reflection in the mirror. 

He had on a simple white long sleeve and black sweatpants. He wore a silver chain with a small shell on the end that he always wore, and ran a hand through his blonde hair, inspecting himself. 

He slipped on a few silver rings Mikasa had gifted him, being the style icon she was. 

I hope this is good enough. He thought. 

Stuck with me by The Neighborhood played softly through his speaker. 

He turned his head towards the door when he heard a knock, opening it to see the short blonde haired girl. Her usually tied back hair was down, and framed her face perfectly. 

He stood a few inches s over her, looking down. 

She wore a black tank top, paired with a black jacket, a navy plaid pleated skirt, and fishnet tights. Across her chest were a few silver chains, one with a small lock, and one with a hollow cross. 

He caught himself staring, and turned to let her in the room. 

"Cool room." She said, surveying the walls around her. 

Armin's side of the room was decorated with records from his favorite artists, posters, and pictures with Eren and Mikasa. His desk was neatly organized, with all of his paints and pencils in jars, and sketchbook closed neatly in the corner. 

Annie walked over to the wall, inspecting the photos. Her eyes landed on one, and she pointed at it. 

"What beach is this?" she asked. 

"Paradis beach," he replied. "It's near St. Maria."

"Cool."

Her eyes trailed over to the records on his wall. 

"You have good taste Armin," she said. "I love Night Lovell and The Neighborhood."

"Thanks" he smiled. 

She observed the rest of his room.

"No roommate?" she asked. 

Eren had left for Mikasa's dorm about an hour ago, leaving him alone. Eren's side of the room was much messier, with his desk unorganized and a few pictures taped up on the wall. 

"He's at Mikasa's, they're getting ready and heading to the party together," Armin replied. 

"They're together?" Annie asked. 

"Not officially, but everyone knows they have feelings for each other. Maybe one day they'll actually hash it out."

"Interesting. Anyway are you gonna get changed?" she said, turning towards Armin. 

He nodded in agreement. Although he didn't originally plan on changing what he had on now, her suggestion made him wonder if he should. 

"I just didn't know what to pick. I didn't wanna look too dressed up or anything." he said. 

"What you have on now is okay but we could spice it up a little." 

She walked past him towards his closet, looking over the options. After a few moments she pulled out a dark green long sleeve crew neck, and reached for a pair of forest green and black Jordan 1s. 

"This should be good. They compliment eachother but it's not too matchy matchy."

She handed the clothes to him, with a soft smile on her lips. 

Armin wasn't much for fashion, usually going for an athletic casual look, but if Annie was suggesting it he would listen. 

She knows more about these things than I do, he figured. 

"Nice rings by the way," she said picking his hand up to inspect them more. 

Once again, her hands were warm to the touch. 

"Thanks, your outfit looks really nice too" He replied, walking towards the bathroom to change his shirt. 

Though what he really loved about it was the tights. He always had liked that type of style, and more than once he caught his eyes lingering on the way they hugged her legs. 

She sat down on the edge of his bed to wait for him, glancing up at the mirror. In the corner she caught a glimpse of him in the bathroom. He had left the door open, and she could see him taking the long sleeve off. 

Her eyes trailed from the bottom of his back to the top, looking at the defined curves of his back and arm muscles, suprised at how toned he was. 

Who knew the manager could be so interesting, She thought, an idea popping into her head. 

She watched as he pulled the green top over his head, her interest growing. It ruffled his hair a bit and he pushed it back into place, then reached down to put on the shoes. 

She stood up as he walked out, grabbing his phone and keys from his desk. 

The drive to the football house was short, and Armin parked in front of the lawn a bit down the street. 

He took a deep breath and started towards the house. 

"Don't stress." Annie said, hooking her hand around the inside of his arm. 

Armin felt heat rising to his face once again. Why was she even hanging out with him? She barely knew who he was, and all he did was help her with her injury. 

She leaned closer to him, and took in the light scent of vanilla. She liked how Armin was always kind and gentle. 

She was quiet and cold and sometimes rough around the edges. She found him easy to talk to, although her responses were sometimes short and straightforward, his were always sweet and genuine. He cared about the team, and was always kind. 

She also took an interest in him for other reasons. She knew her intentions with him were darker, but she still wanted to spend more time with him, so she invited him. 

Annie knew Bertholt Hoover, star quarterback of the Warriors' football team, aka her ex boyfriend would be there. So would Mikasa, one of her old hookups from freshman year. She didn't want to show up alone, so she invited Armin. 

In his dorm she got the idea to use him to make Hoover jealous. 

**  
They approached the door, stopping in the line of people ready to go in. Armin spotted Mikasa and Eren at the front of the line. 

"Name?" The orange haired boy at the door asked. 

"You know who I am Floch," Eren said. 

"I know who your girlfriend here is," Floch replied, pointing to Mikasa. "But not you." 

"Quit being such a dick Floch," Mikasa interrupted. "It's Eren. He's with me." 

She pushed past him and headed inside the house. 

Armin looked through the door, seeing different color flashing lights and a mass of people. DNA by Kendrick Lamar played on the speakers, echoing outside. 

"Annie!" Floch exclaimed, reaching out to dap her up. She left him hanging. 

"Heard you took a nasty fall at the game today. Nice goal though." 

"Thanks," she replied dryly. 

"Who's this? You brought your boyfriend too?" 

"Sure." she said, clearly annoyed. "Can we go in now?" 

He stepped out of the doorframe, allowing them to enter. 

Armin felt the house shake underneath his feet with the sound of the bass, and tensed up. He didn't remember frat parties being this loud. 

"Relax" Annie said, her voice picking up a much nicer tone than when she spoke to Floch. "Let's go downstairs. It's always much quieter."

She led him to the basement door, still holding onto his arm and leading the way. 

**  
Downstairs was much better. The music was quieter, and there were less people. There was a large living room area, with a kitchen/ bar in the corner. In the middle of the room there was a couch and a TV along with a pool table. To the right of the stairs there was a small hallway, leading to rooms where some players lived and bathrooms. 

Armin saw Mikasa and Eren sitting at the bar, and another couple next to them, Sasha, and a blonde guy he didn't recognize. The guy was mixing up some type of fancy drink for the Sasha, and she was watching eagerly while eating out of a bowl of pretzels. 

Armin and Annie walked towards them, sitting down on the last two stools next to Eren. 

"Yo Armin!" Eren said, dapping him up and handing him a drink. He downed it, to help shake off his nerves, and Annie took three more shots of Smirnoff with him. 

She placed her hand over his, intertwining their fingers and looking up at him. Relax, her eyes said. 

"You actually came out of the room for once! And Annie what's up. Nice goal today."

"Thanks." She replied. 

"Hopefully we can keep up with St. Maria in two weeks," Mikasa added. 

"Armin hows the manager spot going? I told you you would be good at it" Eren said. 

"It's good. So far I've-"

"YOOOOOO!" someone yelled from the center of the room. 

They turned to see a boy with grayish brown hair and a buzz cut standing on the table in front of the couch. 

"Connie get down," Jean, the receiver and Captain of the team said laughing. 

"Everyone come to the couch, we're gonna play a game." 

Armin turned towards Annie, confused.

"They do this stupid game every time," she explained, getting up. "Let's go , it'll will be fun". 

She smiled at Armin and he blushed. He stumbled when he got up, the alcohol already hitting him. 

"Still a lightweight I see" Mikasa teased. 

Annie smiled to herself, and led him over to the couch with the rest of the people. 

Sasha and the blonde-haired boy stayed at the bar talking and eating. Ymir and a short blonde girl sat together on the floor, Ymir's arm wrapped around her shoulder. On the couch sat Reiner, a receiver, and next to him Bertholt. 

Annie and Armin found a spot on the floor next to Eren and Mikasa. She felt Bertholt's gaze on her, and took Armin's hand and placed in on her thigh. Armin felt his face redden even more. Why was he always getting nervous around her?

Hitch sat across from Jean, who was sitting on the table in the middle of the room with Connie, explaining the rules of the game. 

"It's pretty much a cross between truth or dare and 7 minutes in heaven." Jean explained. 

"Except, you either pick truth or you get seven minutes with someone of me and Connies choosing," He said, looking up at Hitch. 

She smiled back at him. 

"Everyone got it?" 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Okay first up, Ymir" Connie said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" She replied. 

"Boooring." Hitch announced. Ymir rolled her eyes. 

"Okay Ymir, how many of your soccer fangirls have you gotten with?" Connie asked. 

"Does Historia count?" She replied laughing, and Historia punched her arm. 

"Okay Hitch what about you. Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare obviously." 

"Okay," Connie said, looking around the room. He saw her and Jean staring at eachother earlier, and if there was one thing he loved, it was troublemaking. "How about Jean then," he said, elbowing the long haired brunette next to him. 

The game went on, and it was Annies turn. 

"Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare."

Connie looked over everyone again. He followed Bert's gaze to Armin's carefully placed hand, and had the perfect idea. 

"Armin." 

Armin's let out a soft gasp, looking over at Annie worriedly. She silently took his hand and lead him down the hallway to one of the empty rooms. 

**  
"Why did we get put together?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"Connie just likes to stir things up I guess." she said, walking over to him. 

She stood above him, and ran a hand through his blonde hair, the other cupping his cheek gently. 

"Annie, why did you invite me here? I'm sure there were other people you could've asked" he said, looking away from her. 

"Maybe consider that I like being around you." she replied. 

"Thank you. I like you too- I mean not like that I like being around you" 

Annie smiled at the way he melted under her touch. 

His breathing got faster, his face was flushed, and as intelligent as he was he had trouble choosing the right words. 

"I like you too." 

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

He took a sharp breath in, then began to kiss her back. She moved to straddle his hips, and started moving faster, deepening the kiss. 

She turned from gentle to hungry, letting her tounge enter his mouth. She shifted her weight down on him, smiling at the way his hips bucked when she grinded down against him. 

She took his shoulders and pressed him back against the bed, moving his reluctant hands down to her thighs. 

He slipped his fingers in between her fishnets, and allowed his hands to explore more, thanking the alcohol for the confidence. 

He wasn't the most innocent person, but it had been years since he kissed anyone like this. 

He loved the warmth her body gave off and breathing in the smell of her perfume, a light cinnamon scent. 

He moved one hand up her skirt to her ass, and ran the other up her shirt to grab her breast. 

Craving more friction, he began to grind against her faster, softly moaning into the kiss. 

Annie loved the effect she had on him, and felt arousal building between her legs as he writhed beneath her. 

She pulled away, sitting up, and ran her hands down his chest, placing a hand on his clothed erection. He moaned softly at the touch, pressing his hips into her hand, wanting more. 

"Hard already? I've barely touched you," she teased, looking down at him. 

Armin turned his head to the side embarrassedly. All her words did were make him want more. 

She pulled his sweatpants down and began to rub her hand up and down his clothed cock. 

"A-annie," He muttered. 

She slid her hand into the waistband of his underwear, grabbing his cock and stroking it. 

He shuddered, and she leaned down, kissing and sucking on his neck. 

His moans grew louder, and Annie knew soon he wouldn't be able to take anymore. 

She removed her hand from his pants, moving it up to grab a handful of his hair, pulling his head back. 

"Armin, do you like it when I touch you like this?" she whispered in his ear, her tone dropping much lower than before. She sounded almost sinister, loving the control she had over him in the moment. 

"Y-yes" he managed. 

She smirked down at him, and released his hair, slowly sliding down until she was between his legs. 

She pressed a few soft kisses to his cock through his underwar, then pulled this boxers down, exposing his hardened length. 

It's always the quiet ones. 

He was a good size, more than she expected, but it wasn't a problem for her. She was much more experienced than him, and she liked that feeling of power. 

She grabbed the base of his length and began to slowly suck on the tip. Armin let out a low moan, hands traveling down to gently hold the sides of her head. She ran her tounge across his slit, loving the way he hissed and said her name every time she did it. 

The more she teased, the harder his grip on her hair became. 

"A-annie please." he moaned, desperate for more. 

"Please what?" 

"Please, no more teasing," He said. 

She looked up at him, taking in the sight. His face was flushed red, and so was the tip of his cock. He looked down at her with desperate eyes, breathing shakily. 

"Hmmm" she said, cupping her face in her hand, pretending to ponder whether or not she should give him what he wanted. 

"Since you've been so good to me all this time." she said smiling. 

She leaned back down, taking all of him into her mouth. He moaned, bucking his hips into her mouth. 

"Stay still," she said, pressing him into the mattress with her hands, but he couldn't help but write beneath her. 

She felt his legs begin to shake, and his cock twitching in her mouth. He was close. 

She took all of his length into her mouth once again, using her tounge to lick at the base of his cock. 

"Oh god- Annie I-" He moaned as his release washed over him, attempting to cover his mouth with his hand. 

She pulled back, stroking him through it. He laid back on the bed, panting and face flushed. 

She looked up at him, their eyes locking as she licked up his release, then moved to sucking on and cleaning up her her fingers. 

They turned to hear someone banging on the door. "Times up lovebirds," Connie said. 

Armin struggled to pull himself together, so Annie helped him, gently combing through his hair with her fingers and smoothing it back down. 

"Thank you" Armin managed, and they got up to leave the room. 

"Dude your face is beet red" Eren laughed, looking up at the pair as they walked back into the living room. Mikasa gave him a punch in the arm, telling him to shut up. 

"Never would've expected these two" Hitch said. 

Everyone's eyes were on them. Armin could feel an particularly angry gaze on him, and turned to see Bertholt sitting on the couch. Armin and Annie walked back over to sit down, and he stood up. Hoover was almost a foot taller than Armin, standing at 6'3. Not to mention, he was the schools star QB and everyone knew him. 

The room went silent. 

"Nice man." He said simply, patting Armin roughly on the shoulder and staring down at Annie before heading over to the bar. She looked back up at him, smirking before taking Armin's arm and pulling him away. 

"Let's go," she said, leading him back up the stairs. Her voice had a bit of concern in it, but deep down she was satisfied with the reaction she got from Bertholt. 

He drove her back to the soccer dorm, walking her in. 

She stopped in her doorway to say goodnight, and leaned up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and standing on her toes. 

Annie liked Armin. She liked the way he made her feel like she was a better person than she was. 

Maybe she wanted him to be more than just a tool for jealousy. 

She went to bed, thinking about everything that had happened. As she rolled over to go to sleep, her phone buzzed. 

Come meet me. It read. 

From Bertholt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you have any suggestions please comment :)


	3. history

For best experience play   
1- Show me how by Men I trust   
2- Selfish by madison beer.   
3- Starboy- The weekend  
4- Habits- Tove lo

**  
Armin stared up at the ceiling in front of him. 

His mind ran through the events of the night, from the game, the party, Annie, and Bertholt. 

He remembered every detail of what had happened with Annie. The way she complimented him, held onto him, kissed him, the feeling of her mouth-

He turned to pick up his phone, bringing his mind back to a safer place. 

"I like you too," her words echoed in his mind. 

He turned his phone on. 

12 AM 

He searched her name on Instagram, opening her profile. 

He scrolled through all her photos of soccer tournaments, parties, her friends, and some old ones or Bertholt. 

Did she really like him? She was a star on the field, well known, and beautiful. Annie had no problem getting guys' and girls' attention. 

And he was just the manager. 

—————

Meet me. Bertholt's text read. 

Why? Annie replied. 

You know why.

I don't. 

Whatever. Is Hitch there? 

She was still out, probably at the football house with Jean. 

No. Why? Annie replied. 

Good. I'll be there in 10. 

She turned off her phone, setting it down on her bed. 

Annie got up to look at herself in the mirror, a soft smile on her lips. 

This was exactly what she wanted. 

She took her blonde hair out of a ponytail and fixed it, then put her skirt from earlier back on with a white hoodie. 

She felt a little bad about using Armin, he was actually nice and she did like him. But she and Bertholt had been on and off since freshman year, and she knew exactly how to push his buttons.

**  
Bertholt had a crush on her since he saw her playing soccer for the first time. Whenever he didn't have practice, he was watching her play. That year at their homecoming game, he asked her out.

Their relationship was steady for the first semester, but eventually, they started to argue. She didn't like how close of friends he was with other girls, or how he was so concerned about the "public view" of their relationship. He didn't like the way she dressed, and he was very possessive. 

They were on and off, breaking up and getting back together three separate times. 

The last time had been because Bert told Annie he didn't like that she walked around in short skirts and fishnets. 

But they still were tied to each other. One never got over the other, and even when they weren't dating they were still talking hooking up.

**  
"Fishnets huh?" Bertholt said, standing in her doorway. 

"It's just my style," Annie replied. "You gonna come in or what?"

He sat down on Hitch's bed across from hers, sliding back so that his back was against the wall. 

"So how's it going with shorty." He said. 

"Who?" Annie asked. 

"The little blond kid you brought to the party."

"You mean Armin? That's none of your business."

"None of my business huh?" he said, getting up and walking over to her. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed, with him looking down at her. 

He leaned down so that his face was closer to hers. 

"Well you're involved in it, so I guess that makes it my business."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Bertholt. I can do whatever I want." 

"Really? Then why is it that you brought Armin tonight to try to get my attention? Why is it that every time I come over here you do whatever I tell you to?" 

"Just because we have sex sometimes doesn't mean you can act all possessive with me. That was why we broke up in the first place." 

"Don't act like you don't like it."

She turned away from his gaze, not wanting to admit it. 

He smirked down at her, taking a firm grasp of her jaw and turning her head back towards him. 

"See. I knew it. Now be a good girl for me." 

Annie pressed her legs together at his words. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was loving this. 

He leaned down to kiss her, allowing his tongue to meet hers. 

The kiss became more hungry, and he slid his leg between her thighs, making her shiver. 

Bertholt pushed her back against the bed, grabbing her wrists with one hand and pinning them above her head. 

He moved to kiss her neck, leaving rough, wet kisses that would be sure to leave marks. 

Annie moaned at the contact, and the feeling of his leg in between her thighs was driving her crazy. She wanted more, this was what she had been chasing all of this time. 

He pushed her sweatshirt up, cupping a breast in his hand as he began to kiss and suck on her nipple. He teased the sensitive bud with his tongue, smiling when she moaned. 

"No bra?" He teased. 

"Oh shut up," she said. 

He trailed kisses from her stomach down to her thighs, pushing her skirt up to give him more access. 

Bertholt spent extra time on her inner thighs, making sure to leave hickeys. He knew it was her most sensitive spot. 

She reached a hand down to try and slide his head towards her, but he grabbed her wrists with one hand once again. 

Slipping her legs over his shoulders, he took her hands and pinned them down on her sides. 

He continued to tease her, planting light kisses over her underwear but never giving her what she wanted. 

"Quit being such an ass," she said, struggling beneath him. 

"If you really want me to stop that much I will," he replied. 

"N-no that's not what I want" 

"Then what do you want?"

Annie blushed, not wanting to answer. 

Bertholt released her arms, trailing his hand down to rub circles on her clit through her underwear. She shuddered, pressing back up against his fingers, wanting more. 

"You gonna tell me now?"

"I w-want you to touch me," she replied. 

"Good girl," he said. 

He pulled her panties to the side, running his fingers up and down her slit. She let out a loud moan, pleasure building between her legs. 

"You're soaked," he smirked, looking up at her. "And I've barely even touched you. I didn't know you were such a slut." 

He slipped a finger inside her, and she whimpered.

Her moans grew louder as he moved faster, moving his mouth down to accompany his fingers. 

He licked and sucked on her sensitive bud, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. 

Bertholt knew exactly how to drive her crazy. 

Between the way his fingers curled inside of her and his tongue on her clit, it was too much to handle. 

Her legs shook, wrapping around his head as her orgasm washed over her. 

She lay back on the bed, breathing heavily. 

He moved up to lean over her. 

"Glad I could remind you who you belong to," he said.

They began to kiss once again, picking up where they had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you have any suggestions, please comment :)


	4. picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise date!

For the best experience, play   
1\. Good days by SZA  
2\. Bags by Clairp  
3\. Flaming hot Cheetos by Clairo   
4\. Marcel- Her's  
when you see a **  
—————  
**  
Annie woke up to the sound of Hitch rummaging through her closet, looking for something to wear. 

She didn't even hear her come in last night, and all the noise she was making wasn't helping Annie's slowly developing headache. Not to mention her shoulder was still sore. 

"Where are you going?" Annie asked through half-lidded eyes. 

"Well, I spent the night with Jean last night!" She said excitedly. "And this morning he asked if I wanted to go out for brunch so I'm trying to find something to wear. He's not as much as a fuckboy as I thought."

She found a red floral dress and held it up. 

"It's way too cold for that Hitch," Annie remarked. 

"But I look soooo good in it. Can I pleaseee borrow your black jacket Annie?" she said pouting. 

"Fine. But don't get anything on it."

"Thank you you're the best! Oh, also when I came in last night I saw Bertholt leaving the elevator. What happened with that, I thought you guys were over?" 

"We just talked," Annie replied. 

"I was gonna ask you about it when I came in, but you were already asleep!" 

Did she fall asleep on him after they hooked up? After he came over they had sex, and then...

She tried to remember and felt the pain in her head increase. 

"And what happened with that blonde boy?" Hitch inquired. "What was his name again? Armin? He was honestly cute, not really my type though. But if you were with him why did you have Bertholt over?"

"Stop prying Hitch," Annie replied. 

"Ugh fine. You never tell me anything. Still love you though." She said, pulling on the jacket and fixing her hair. "Okay I'm off, see you later!" she smiled, winking at Annie and heading out the door. 

Annie sighed, closing her eyes and placing a hand on her head. 

She honestly wasn't interested in Bertholt for anything other than sex. He knew what she liked, and he was good at it. She loved the rush their dynamic gave her, always doing things to get each other's attention. 

But their personalities still clashed. She didn't wanna be with someone who wouldn't let her be herself. 

Maybe it was time to let him go, Although it was easier said than done. 

She felt the familiar buzz of her phone and turned over to check it. 

11 AM  
Are you busy? From Armin. 

She checked the rest of her messages, there was one from last night from Hitch, asking if she had gone home, and one from Coach Ackerman, telling everyone to rest up this weekend.

No, why? She replied. 

Do you wanna meet at 1? 

Sure. Where?

It's a surprise. But wear something comfortable, and warm enough for outside :) 

What are you planning? 

I said it's a surprise. I'll come to pick you up at 1. 

Okay. See you then :) 

Armin smiled down at his phone. He wasn't sure if last night was a one-time thing or if she wanted to hang out again, but he decided to take his chances. 

He couldn't get Annie off his mind, and he figured even if she wasn't really interested in him, it would still be good to make more friends on the team. Deep down, he hoped it was more than that.

**  
Annie looked through her closet for something to wear. She pulled on a pair of fishnets, paired with black ripped mom jeans and a white turtleneck. Finally, she added her usual silver chains and a brown jacket. 

She went into the bathroom to fix her hair and put it into two low buns. 

She looked up in the mirror, realizing there were dark marks on her neck from last night. She rushed to grab some concealer from the drawer to cover them up. 

She and Hitch usually left their dorm door open, so girls on the team could come by, and when she came back into the room she saw Armin in her doorway. 

He wore a black hoodie with a brown and blue plaid flannel, and tan pants. 

"Ready to go?" He said, smiling. 

"Yeah but, where exactly are we going?" Annie replied, hoping she did a good enough job with the cover-up. 

"You'll see. I think you'll like it."

They walked out to Armin's car together, Annie holding onto Armin's arm just like before. 

He walked around the car to open the door for her, being his usual sweet self and helped her into the car. He drove a navy blue BMW SUV, a graduation gift his grandparents had given him for finishing high school with a 4.0 GPA. 

"How's your shoulder doing?" Armin asked as they drove. 

"It's okay," Annie replied. "I can move it around more now, but it's still really sore."

"That's good. As long as you're able to move it and keep icing it you'll be okay."

"Why do you ask? Are we going on a golfing date or something?"

A date? We're they even going on a date? 

"N-no. I was just wondering because I wanted to make sure you were okay that's all." He replied. 

Annie turned to him, smiling. "Thank you, Armin."

They talked for the rest of the car ride, and before they knew it they were there.

Armin parked in front of the building, his favorite coffee shop on campus. 

They walked in, the familiar scent entering Armin's nose. 

"I didn't know if you drank coffee, but they also have tea and snacks if you want anything else," he said, turning to Annie. 

They walked up to the counter, and a blonde barista greeted them. It was the girl with Ymir from the party. 

"Annie!" Historia said smiling. "I didn't know you came here. And you brought your friend from the party." 

Annie took his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Armin, this is Historia, Ymir's girlfriend. Historia, Armin. He's the manager for our team." Annie replied. 

"OMG, that's so cool. So what can I get for you guys today?" 

Armin ordered a caramel macchiato, and Annie got a cold brew and a slice of lemon cake. 

"I don't know how you drink that stuff," Armin said as they sat down at a table. 

"I could say the same to you," Annie replied. "There is way too much-whipped cream on that."

"Who doesn't like whipped cream? It's like the perfect addition to everything. And black coffee is bitter."

"I like the taste. But I thought you already knew that." 

Armin choked back a laugh as he took another sip, and Annie laughed too. 

They kept chatting, talking about the team, Annie's soccer career, their high schools, what they were studying, anything and everything. 

"Why do you love the beach so much?" Annie asked. 

"I don't know," he replied. 

"I've always loved reading about it and going ever since I was a kid. I guess I just like how there's so much to explore. There's so much we don't know about the ocean. And swimming in the waves is really freeing. There's so much water around, and then just you. The waves have patterns but at the same time they're random- sorry I'm rambling." 

"It's fine," Annie replied. "I like hearing you talk about what you like."

"Annie, you're actually pretty kind aren't you?" Armin said. 

"You think so?" she replied, her mind flashing back to last night. 

"Yeah, of course I do, you've been nothing but nice to me. But what about you?" he asked. "Why do you love playing soccer?"

"Pretty much the same reasons as you. I've loved it since I was little, and playing gives me a sense of freedom. The game is sometimes unpredictable, and the rush of running down the field with the ball or scoring and the crowd cheering for you is something I don't get anywhere else."

**  
Before they knew it, they had been talking for an hour, long after they had finished their drinks. 

"Leonhart." A low voice said from behind them. 

They turned to see Coach Ackerman sitting behind them, teacup in one hand and a book in the other. 

"How's the shoulder?" He said. 

"It's good. Armin has been been helping me take care of it."

"Good. I need you brats in top shape for our game in two weeks. St. Maria is no joke. Speaking of which, have you eaten anything this morning besides coffee and a piece of cake?" He asked, gesturing to her plate. 

"No, but it's Saturday" she replied. 

"I don't wanna hear it. Go eat something beneficial. I know you and the team were out last night and if you're not ready to go on Monday it's gonna be bleachers all practice."

"Got it." 

He was a tough coach, but he knew how to make the team succeed. 

"Don't worry," Armin added, getting up to recycle their cups. "We're going to eat right now." 

"We are?" Annie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yep." he smiled. 

"Bye coach, see you on Monday," Armin said. 

"Have those stats forwarded to me Arlert," Levi finished. 

"Arlert? Your last name is Arlert?" Annie teased as they walked back to the car. 

"How are you making fun of me? Your last name is Leonhart."

"Yeah and it sounds cool. Annie Leonhart," she said repeating it back to herself. 

"Yeah well, at least I'm not five feet tall." He laughed. 

"It's five two, not 5 feet. And you're barely taller than me."

They stopped by the car door. 

"Oh yeah?" Armin said, stepping closer to her so he was standing over her. "From here it looks like I'm taller than you." 

Annie felt her face redden. "Whatever," she said, smiling up at him. 

He moved to open the car door for her again. 

She watched as his hands gripped the steering wheel as he drove, and how he reached his hand behind the passenger seat when he turned around to back up. 

He wore the same rings as he did last night, one with a flower and the other a plain silver band. 

He moved one hand off the wheel to her thigh, slipping his fingers between the rips in her jeans and feeling the familiar texture of her tights. 

Annie's face heated even more, and she stiffened. 

Was she really getting nervous around him?

"Is this okay?" Armin asked, sensing her stiffness. 

"It's great," she replied. 

They drove for a few more minutes before Armin stopped in a park. 

**  
"Where are we?" Annie asked. 

"Shiganshina park" Armin replied. "It's one of my favorite spots."

He got out of the car, walking around to the back, and grabbed a large basket and a cooler.

"We're having a picnic!" he explained.

"You are full of surprises blondie," she smiled. 

"Annie, how are you gonna call me blondie when we're both blondes?" he laughed. 

"We're both blonde but your hair is way more yellow than mine so it counts." 

"Fine. I'll let you have this one," He said, patting her on the head.

He walked over to a tree, setting down the basket and taking out a blanket. He laid it out on the grass, setting everything up so they were facing the water of a nearby lake. 

He had brought spaghetti and bread from a nearby restaurant, as well as drinks in the cooler and utensils. 

"How did you plan all of this so fast?" Annie asked, sitting down on the blanket. 

"I just tried to think of something you would like. And I may or may not have looked through your Instagram and saw that you liked outdoorsy stuff." 

She smiled at him, blushing. 

"Thank you, Armin. This is honestly the sweetest thing anyone's done for me." 

She leaned closer to him, taking in the familiar scent of vanilla. How did he always smell so good?

Their blue eyes met, and Armin leaned towards her. He paused for a moment, looking at the way the sun shone on her skin, and how a few wisps of her blonde hair floated in the gentle autumn wind. 

He cupped her face in his hand, pushing her bangs behind her ear, and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. They stayed there for a few seconds, before pulling back and smiling. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating and talking away. 

"Thank you for today," Annie said as they took the elevator up to her dorm. 

Armin dropped her off at her door and kissed her goodbye once again. 

On the way back to his car, someone stopped him in the parking lot. 

"What are you doing here?" Bertholt asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you have any suggestions, please comment :)


	5. motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some angst

For the best experience, play   
1\. Breezeblocks by alt-J   
2\. Bored by Billie Eilish

when you see **

—————  
**  
Armin stared back at Bertholt, frozen. 

"Huh?" he managed. 

"What you didn't hear me the first time? I said what are you doing here?" he repeated, his voice soft but stern. 

Armin slowly realized what he was asking. 

"Oh I- I was just hanging out with Mikasa" He replied. 

"Oh really? What floor does she live on?" 

Why did he care? And why did his voice sound so threatening? 

Armin didn't wanna admit to Annie's ex that he had just dropped her off, let alone from a date, so he kept lying. 

"The fourth." 

"Oh, that's funny," Bertholt said. "I'm headed up there now to see Annie."

"What?" Armin said, still frozen in place. Why would he be going to see her? 

"Yeah, I thought I should pay her a visit after last night." 

Last night? Did he mean the party? Or something else?

Armin stared up at the brunette in confusion. 

"Oh yeah," he said, stepping closer to Armin and placing a firm grip on his shoulder. "No worries about what happened at the party. We're all good."

"What happened at the party?" Armin asked. 

"What did you blackout or something? You hooked up with my girl. I'm not really worried about it though. There's nothing you can give her that I can't."

His girl? 

"I thought you and Annie were over?" Armin said. 

"Oh, she didn't tell you? I came over to her dorm last night and - let's just say we're definitely not over." He said, smiling to himself.

Armin stared up at Bertholt in disbelief, not knowing what to say. Was he lying to try to keep Annie away from him? Or was he telling the truth? 

"Just keep doing your little manager job and stay away from her okay?" He said, moving his hand up to ruffle Armin's hair roughly. 

Bertholt locked his car and walked towards the dorm building. 

Armin stood in the parking lot for a few more minutes, stunned. Slowly, it all clicked into place for him. Annie's invite to the party, the way she looked back at Bertholt when they left together...

She had been using him to make her jealous. His heart dropped. Armin got into his car, staring at the steering wheel, not knowing what to do. 

If she was just using him, then why did she go out with him today? And mere hours after she had just hooked up with Bertholt. 

Tears formed in the corners of Armin's eyes. How could he think Annie actually liked him? He blinked back his tears, reaching for his phone to call Mikasa. 

"Hello?" She replied. 

"Mikasa, are you in your room?" he asked, his voice wavering. 

"Yeah, Eren's here too. What's wrong? You sound upset."

" I don't wanna go back up there, can you guys come down to the parking lot? I'm in my car."

"Sure we'll be down in a second," Mikasa replied. 

"Why are you at the soccer dorm?" Eren asked, getting into the car. They all sat in the back of his car. 

"I was dropping Annie off," Armin answered. 

He explained to them everything that had happened, from the nurse's office to Bertholt. 

"So she invited you to the party to make him jealous?" Mikasa said. "Then hooked up with you, then hooked up with him the same night, went on a date with you the next morning, and after you dropped her off you ran into him on the way up to her room?"

"Yeah basically," Armin said, looking down at his hands. He always fidgeted with his rings when he was upset. 

"I'm so sorry dude," Eren said, hugging him. 

"I just- I thought she actually liked me."

"Annie is confusing," Mikasa added. "She doesn't know what to do with her feelings. I'm sorry Armin. If I would've known you were getting involved with her I would've warned you."

"How do you know that?" Armin asked. 

Eren and Mikasa exchanged glances. 

"We've been teammates for two years, and all the girls on the team are pretty close," she replied. 

"Oh, figures. I just..don't know what to do."

"Well, Bertholt told you to stay away from her right? I'm not saying he's right but maybe that's the best option." Eren remarked. 

"Yeah," Armin said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I still have to see her every day at practice. What am I gonna do on Monday?" 

"Maybe just stick more to Hanje and less to coach?" They mostly just sit on the bleachers making sure everyone is okay. Ackerman's always on the field with us." Mikasa suggested. 

"Yeah, I guess that will work," Armin replied.

He sighed, moving from the back seat to the driver's. 

"If you want me to, I'll beat her ass," Mikasa said. 

Armin's lips curled into a soft smile. "Thanks, Mikasa," he said. 

"Hey man, I'll drive back to the dorm with you. I'll walk you back up Mikasa," Eren said. 

**  
He returned a few minutes later and got in the passenger seat. 

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Eren asked while they drove. "Might help take your mind off things." 

"It's okay," Armin replied. "I'd rather just stay in."

"We can re-watch shameless if you want," Eren suggested. "And we can get takeout from that Korean fried chicken place!"

Armin felt a small wave of relief wash over him. "That sounds great Eren, thanks. I don't know what I would do without you and Mikasa." 

5 hours later, Armin found himself staring at the ceiling while Eren slept. He honestly didn't know how to feel. He didn't feel like crying, It wasn't like they were dating or anything. But at the same time, being used hit a chord in his heart. 

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes again. They ran down his cheek and his neck, settling on his collarbone. 

He turned over and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, wanting to just forget about everything.   
—————  
"What are you doing here?" Annie said. 

"I saw your other boyfriend in the parking lot. He said he was here visiting Mikasa but something tells me he was lying." Bertholt replied. 

"What did you say to him?" She said angrily. 

"Oh, nothing, just that I came to see you last night and that he should stay away from you."

"Oh my god. Can you stay out of my life please?" She said. 

"He stood there for a while after I told him. He looked a little upset" He said, pretending to be concerned. 

"Why would you tell him!" 

"What did you want me to lie? He asked me why I was here. I told him it was to see you" 

"I don't want anything to do with you. We're done. Actually this time."

"That's what you always say. And honestly, I think it's Armin who wants nothing to do with you." 

"Fuck you!" She said, slamming the door. 

Shit. Did he tell Armin they had hooked up? based on what he said, he probably did. 

Someone knocked at the door. 

"I told you I-"

It was Mikasa. 

"Can I come in?" She said. 

Annie stepped out of the doorway to let her in.

"What the hell is going on with you and Armin?" Mikasa said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. And where is Hitch?"

"She's out with Jean, as usual. And I don't know. I really do like him but- I just fucked up."

"We need to put a leash on that girl. And yeah, you did. He thinks you've just been using him this whole time to get with Bertholt."

Annie sighed, putting her head in her hands. 

"And are you ever gonna tell him about us?" Mikasa said. 

"There's nothing to tell. All we did was hook up the first couple months of Freshman year."

"It was a little more than hooking up."

"Whatever. He's already pissed at me enough. He doesn't need to know I used to fuck his best friend." 

"Fine. But I don't want Armin to get any more hurt. So either you're gonna stay away from him, or I'm gonna help you fix this."

Annie picked the second option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. cup pong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party time

NSFW  
For the best experience, play  
we fell in love in October- Girl in Red  
Highest in the room- Travis Scott  
The less I know the better- Tame impala  
Black Out Days- Phantogram  
When you see a **

Another character who doesn't have a last name is mentioned in this chapter, so I just gave her the last name of her voice actor :)  
—————

**  
"Well, what should I do?" Annie asked.

"I think for right now you need to give him some space," Mikasa replied. "I think he's really hurt, he feels like you just used him to get back with Bertholt. If you really do like him give him a little time. Then we can work on working things out."  
—————

A week had passed since Armin and Annie's fallout. Armin followed Eren and Mikasa's advice, working more closely with Hanje at practices.

He thought about Annie more than he wanted to and tried to push her out of his mind, keeping himself busy.

He often found himself sitting alone in the library reading, going to the coffee shop to study, or looking through team stats for the millionth time.

Nevertheless, he couldn't get her off his mind.

Armin zipped up his jacket as a cold breeze ripped through the air. It was only October, how was it already getting so cold?

He watched as the soccer team lined up to run a shooting drill. They only had a week left until they had to face off against St. Maria, and Coach Ackerman wanted them to work on their offense.

Also, Mikasa wanted as much practice in goal as possible. There was a high possibility the game would be decided by penalty kicks.

St. Maria's goalie, Yelena Saiga, was the #1 keeper in the state. She stood at 6'7, and was unmatched in amount of saves, mostly due to her height.

But Armin knew Mikasa was a close second and had Yelena beat in athleticism.

He watched as each player struck the ball towards the goal, writing down who scored and how many saves Mikasa made.

Annie came to the front of the line and hit it right into the top corner of the goal with her notoriously powerful strike.

She ran to get back in line and turned towards him.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Armin quickly looked back down to his clipboard. She hadn't said anything to him the whole week, but he wasn't surprised.

Annie didn't need him anymore, she had already gotten what she wanted out of him. But did she really not feel anything for him?

She didn't have the gall to apologize, but he couldn't help but think she at least felt a little guilty.

Ackerman blew the whistle to end the practice and all the girls huddled up.

"Good job today girls. We play St. Maria in one week, so we need to keep up the hard work," Petra said.

"Ral's right," Coach said. "And don't forget, the game is an hour and a half away, so we have to stay in a hotel."

"Let's goooooo!!" Ymir said excitedly.

"Let me finish. We're leaving a week from today on Friday, then playing on Saturday afternoon. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Everyone replied.

"Alright everyone, get home and rest up. I don't want you guys out partying this weekend, save it for next weekend after we win."

Everyone dispersed, and Armin got up from his spot on the bleachers.

"Arlert, get down here," Levi yelled.

Armin turned to him in confusion.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Where the hell have you been this week? I know you're working on athletic training with Hanje but I need you on the field too, you're still the manager."

"Sorry coach. I'll work on it."

"Good. If you're having some type of personal problem you need to work it out before we leave next week. got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. See you Monday. And have those stats forwarded to me again," Levi said, patting Armin on the back.

"Ready to go?" Mikasa asked, approaching him.

Armin nodded, grabbing his keys from his pocket and starting towards the car.

"What did Coach want?"

"He noticed I haven't been on the field as much since you know, Annie, and he told me I need to work whatever's going on out. I don't know how you're not scared of him. I mean, I know he's your uncle but he's still scary."

"He is not scary," Mikasa laughed. "He's like 5'3!"

"Yeah, well that's not much shorter than me."

"You should work things out with Annie though," Mikasa suggested.

"Yeah, well she hasn't talked to me all week. And I don't think she cared about me in the first place"

"Maybe she's just trying to give you space. And I do think she cares about you, regardless of her original intentions."

"Original intentions? I don't think she has any besides trying to make Bertholt jealous," he said, getting in the car.

"Trust me, she does. Maybe try texting her or something."

"Didn't you and Eren tell me to stay away from her?  
If she wants to work things out, she can come and talk to me first."

"Okay, okay, how about you just let things go back to normal then? Maybe just come down on the field like you used to and just treat her like a teammate. Just like things were before."

It was easier said than done, but it was probably the best option.

"I guess," Armin said, "I mean, we all have to travel together to the semi-finals, so we might as well get along right? Plus, it's annoying to try to avoid her all the time."

"Exactly. Anyway, are you going to Ymir's tomorrow?"

"Didn't coach say no partying this weekend?"

"Yeah, but it's a pre-party. It'll be good luck for us next weekend," she smiled.

"Is Annie gonna be there?"

"The whole team is."

"And the football team?"

"Yeah."

"No way. I'm not dealing with Bertholt and Annie in the same night."

"Stop letting them intimidate you. You need to have some fun for once! Plus, Eren and I will be there, and you can just hang with us. When was the last time we hung out, just the three of us?"

"Fine. But only because I want to hang out with you and Eren. See you tomorrow."

"See ya," Mikasa said, getting out of the car.

—————  
**  
Saturday rolled around, and Eren, Armin, and Mikasa stood in the boys' dorm getting ready.

"Where even is this party?" Armin asked. I thought all of you guys lived in the soccer dorm."

"We do, but Ymir's parents live right off campus, and they're away this weekend," Mikasa replied.

She wore a fitted black turtleneck, tucked into a black pleated skirt, completed with a black belt, fishnets, and her usual silver chains. She always knew how to look good.

Eren wore a green hoodie with black sweatpants, which was his normal athletic casual look.

Armin wore a baby blue crewneck with black pants and his usual jewelry.

When they arrived at Ymir's house, the party was already in full swing. Highest in the room by Travis Scott echoed outside.

They walked in, and Mikasa walked off to greet her teammates. There were a ton of people there, definitely more than just the soccer and football teams.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Eren said.

They found Sasha, Hitch, and Connie talking and eating.

"Yeager!" Connie exclaimed. "And Armin! What's up man," He said, dapping them up.

"Nothing much. Hey Sasha, hey Hitch" Armin said.

Sasha waved at him with a mouthful of pretzels, and so did hitch.

Armin pushed himself up to sit on the counter and grabbed a drink, Eren doing the same. 

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

Mikasa joined them shortly after, and they all talked for a while.

"Do you guys wanna go outside?" Connie asked.

"It's getting dark out, so it's probably too cold," Hitch remarked.

"Yeah but Ymir has a fire pit! Plus Connie brought weed," Sasha added.

They headed outside and Connie got the fire started. He rolled up a joint and they passed it around, talking.

"Dude when was the last time you smoked?" Eren asked.

"I don't know, probably last year," Armin replied, letting out a few small coughs.

"I haven't gotten drunk since I started," Connie added. "No hangover, no problem."

"You and Sasha are always lighting up," Mikasa said.

"Don't act like you aren't the same," Sasha laughed. "I remember Freshman year, you and Annie almost got busted in your room a bunch of times by coach."

"You and Annie were roommates freshman year?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, that's why we used to be close," Mikasa replied.

"Uh, I would say they were a little more than close," Hitch said. "I lived in the room next door, and more than once I heard them-"

She was cut off by Eren stepping on her foot.

"Oh, was I not supposed to say that?"

Mikasa looked up worriedly at Armin, and everyone was silent for a moment.

After a few seconds, he burst out laughing. Mikasa let out a sigh of relief.

"So you and Annie used to be girlfriends?" Armin laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"First off, we were not girlfriends, we just hooked up sometimes. Second, I didn't want you to get mad. I knew you guys had a falling out, and I didn't wanna add fuel to the fire," Mikasa said.

"When have you ever seen me mad? Plus, it was two years ago, so it's fine."

"See I told you it would be fine," Eren said patting Mikasa on the shoulder.

"Wait so everyone knew about this but me?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, then started laughing, only to be interrupted when Ymir called everyone inside.

"We're having a pong tournament if anyone wants to join!" Ymir announced.

"I'm out," Connie said. Eren and Sasha agreed, staying by the fire pit.

"Ooo I'll play!" Hitch exclaimed. She, Armin, and Mikasa headed inside.

**  
When Armin entered the living room, his blue eyes caught another pair. It was Annie. He felt his heart drop. He turned away, but her eyes lingered on him.

"Okay everyone pair up!" Ymir said.

Armin partnered up with Mikasa, and Hitch headed over to Jean.

—————  
Annie hated trying not to talk to Armin all week, but she knew Mikasa was closest to him and her advice was trustworthy.

Whenever she looked at him, he turned away. She longed to text him and apologize or at least say something, but she didn't.

She couldn't focus during practice, noticing that he was distancing himself from her.

She asked Mikasa to invite him to Ymir's good luck party, hoping it was her chance to make up with him. She wanted nothing to do with Bertholt, all she wanted was Armin.

How sweet he was, how he kissed her, she wanted it all back.

—————  
"Do you wanna be partners?" Annie asked Reiner.

"Uh sure, but don't you usually play with Bertholt?" he replied.

"When I said we were done, I meant it this time. You and I are still friends, but I'm done with him acting like an ass all the time."

Ymir and Historia figured out who was playing who, and by the third game, it was Mikasa and Armin's turn.

"Okay, Mikasa and Armin vs. Jean and Hitch," Historia announced.

"This is gonna be easy," Mikasa said. "I've beaten Hitch a million times."

Just like Mikasa had said, they won easily.

A few games later, Ymir announced the second round.

"Okay semi-finals, we have Petra and Mina vs. Annie and Reiner, and after that, Mikasa and Armin vs. Bertholt and Marcel."

Of course, he had to play Bertholt.

Annie and Reiner easily beat the already drunk Captain Ral, advancing to the next round.

Next up was Armin and Mikasa's game.

"Don't sweat it," Mikasa said, patting Armin on the back. Mikasa was skilled at beer pong, just like everything else.

Armin wasn't bad, but it was usually on his turns that they missed.

Soon both teams only had a few cups left. Armin and Mikasa were high, but not drunk, unlike Bertholt.

"You know, I'm surprised you showed up here, shorty," He said, slurring his words.

"Can we just play the game?" Armin said.

"Oh no. No, we are playing. But you and I have some thingssssss we need to talk about."

"You're drunk dude," Armin said, throwing the ball into one of their cups. Now they only needed one more to win.

"Just ignore him," Mikasa said. Marcel threw the ball back and missed. Mikasa easily sunk the final shot, high-fiving Armin and cheering.

Now it was time for the final round. Bertholt left the table angrily, Reiner and Annie replacing him.

"Armin," Annie greeted.

"Annie," he replied.

"Looks like this is gonna be an interesting round yall," Ymir said, acting like an announcer. "Place your bets now!" She laughed to herself, pulling Historia in close to her.

"I'll make a bet," Annie said.

"What?"

"Armin, if Reiner and I win, you come upstairs and talk to me."

"And what if we win?" Mikasa said.

"I'll give you 50 bucks," Reiner said.

"Okay deal," Mikasa said, turning to Armin. He looked back at her with the word seriously? written all over his face.

The game came down to 1 cup on each side. Annie took a shot and missed. Now it was Mikasa's turn.

She thought 50 bucks sounded good, but seeing Armin happy sounded better.

She shot and missed, her first mistake that night.

Reiner sunk the final shot, cheering and high-fiving Annie.

She smiled at Armin, walking over to him.

"Let's go," She said, leading Armin upstairs. He reluctantly followed.

**  
"What did you wanna talk to me about?" He asked, closing the door behind him. She walked over, looking up at him.

"Armin," she paused for a few seconds, trying to read his expression. His soft features looked a little confused, his brows furrowed and lips pouted. But mostly he just looked sad.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't just using you, I meant what I said when I told you I liked you. I've wanted to apologize and explain myself since last week, but I wanted to give you space. I understand if you hate me but-"

He cut her off, placing his lips to hers, cupping her face with his hands. His hands were soft on her face, and she kissed him back.

He pulled away, smiling.

"Annie, I don't hate you," he said.

She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face to his chest.

"Are you high?" She asked, smelling traces of the weed on him.

He nodded in response.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," He replied.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like this," He said, leaning down to kiss her again.

It was rougher this time, his hands moving to grab her hips, pushing them against the door.

They began kissing more passionately, Annie wrapping her legs around Armin's waist. She pushed her hips against his, and he moved to lay her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

He was much less timid than last time, allowing his hands to roam her body. He placed wet kisses down her jaw and her neck, sure to leave marks. She let out a soft moan, running her fingers through his hair.

He slipped a hand into the waistband of her pants, rubbing light circles on her clothed sex. Her grip in his hair tightened, pulling it.

"Keep pulling my hair like that, and you're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow," he said lowly.

Annie’s mind reeled at his sudden boldness. It seemed unlike him, but at the same time very fitting. 

He moved her underwear to the side, running his fingers up and down her slit. She moaned, lifting her hips against him to try and get more friction. He applied a little more pressure, her wetness to allowing his fingers to glide up and down easily.

"A-Armin," she moaned, feeling the pleasure between her legs build. 

He pulled away, and she whined.

"You know, I don't think you're really sorry," He said, looking down at her. His tone was much lower than usual. 

"I-I am, really."

"Hmmm. I don't believe you."

Annie looked up at him with pleading eyes, and a small smile formed on Armin's lips. He had Annie right where he wanted her.

"Why don't you tell me what you want," Armin said, pressing his fingers to her underwear again. Annie paused for a moment to process what he was saying. It was the same question he had asked her when they first hooked up. 

"I- I want you to touch me," she answered.

"And why should I? After the way you've treated me?" he replied, slipping a finger inside her.

She moaned at the contact, pressing her hips against him again.

"You're already so wet, Annie. Are you like this for everyone, or just me?"

He added another digit, and she moaned out his name.

He moved his hands back and forth, curling his fingers inside of her.

She whimpered, running her nails up and down his back. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and began to rub circles on her clit with his thumb.

Her moans grew even louder, and he placed his other hand over her mouth. The closer she got, the harder she scratched his back. Armin let out a low moan at the sensation.

She moaned out his name as her orgasm washed over her, and Armin fingered her through it. When she let go of him, he removed his fingers and began to suck them, cleaning them off.

She looked up at him, breathing heavily.

"That good?" Armin teased, lying down next to her.

"Oh shut up Arlert," she said, gently pushing his shoulder.

"You know, you sound like your coach when you call me that," He laughed.

"Whatever. You’re not so nice and and sweet all the time, are you?" She smiled, laying her head on his chest.

“Only when I want to be.” 

They laid there for a few moments, holding each other.

"I really am sorry though Armin," Annie said.

"I know, it's okay. I forgive you," he said, kissing her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	7. beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi finals time! I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter, so if there are some faults that’s why :) Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> The beginning of this chapter is inspired by the sunset scene in s4 episode 10, so when you think of the sunset imagine that :)
> 
> For the best experience, play  
> 1\. It's Not The Same Anymore by Rex Orange county  
> 2\. All the Stars by SZA  
> 3\. Softly by Clairo  
> 4\. Streets by Doja Cat  
> 5\. Love Me Harder by the Weekend  
> When you see **

**  
Armin watched as a gentle breeze pushed through Annie's hair. Her icy blue eyes glistened in the afternoon sun, looking even more vibrant than usual. The orange glow of the sunset flushed her pale skin. 

She turned to the side, looking out on the view from the roof of Armin's dorm building. There was a small river that ran through the center of campus, with 2 bridges stretching over the top. The water was lined by a few trees on each side, comprised of green and auburn leaves. 

"Stay still," Armin smiled, looking up from his sketchbook. 

"I don't get why you wanted to draw me anyway," Annie said. 

"Because I draw everyone who's close to me."

She smiled. 

"And, you look beautiful right now, so I wanted to capture the moment." 

"Thank you, Armin," Annie said, blushing. 

"Your face is all red," he said, cupping her face and turning it towards his. 

"It's just because of the sunset."

"Really? Nothing else?" He said, leaning closer to her.

They lingered there for a moment, lips centimeters apart. She leaned up to kiss him gently, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. 

Armin moved his hands to Annie's waist, gently laying her down on the blanket they were sitting on. 

He pulled away for a moment, brushing her hair out of her face, before leaning back down and kissing her again. It was more passionate this time, and they began to make out. She ran her hands through his hair and- 

"Armin are you up here- oh sorry," Eren said, opening the door to the roof. They quickly sat up. "I- uh, Mikasa said to look for you. You guys have to leave for team dinner in a few."

"Oh okay, thanks Eren," he said, picking up his stuff. 

They headed inside, then drove over to the soccer dorm together. 

"Okay everyone eat up!" Petra announced. "We leave early tomorrow morning, so now is the time to fuel up before we get on the road."

Everyone lined up to grab plates of food. There was spaghetti, mac and cheese, breadsticks, any type of carbs you could imagine. 

"I loveeee pasta parties!" Sasha said, grabbing two plates full of food.

Everyone sat down at a table in the lobby, eating and taking. 

"Okay, okay everyone, quiet down," Coach Ackerman said, standing up. "This weekend is our ticket to the state finals. We've been working hard all season for this, so let's get out there and kick some ass!"

Everyone cheered. 

"Oh, and one more thing," he said, pausing for a moment. "I know I'm always hard on you brats, but I'm proud of you for all the hard work you've put in. It's been a great season."

All the girls awwed. 

They spent the rest of the night eating and talking, with Sasha finishing off the rest of the leftover food. 

"I'll walk you up?" Armin asked. 

"Sure," Anne replied. 

"Don't forget, the bus will be here at 8, so don't be late," she said, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him goodbye. 

"Got it. See you tomorrow," Armin replied. 

"See ya."

—————

Armin sat down next to Annie as they drove to St. Maria. The rest of the girls on the bus sang along, although it was more like yelling, to Party In the USA by Miley Cirus. 

"So, we'll get there around 11, and then we have the rest of the day to ourselves," Annie said. "And that beach you like is nearby, so I was thinking that we could go."

"You remembered that?" Armin smiled. 

"Yeah, from the pictures on your wall. I know it's the end of October, but it's supposed to be 70 degrees and sunny so maybe we can still sit in the sand and go on the boardwalk, but only if you want to-"

"Annie, I would love to," Armin interrupted, taking her hand. 

"Oh get a room you two," Ymir said, sitting in the row across from them. 

"Don't be salty just because Historia isn't here," Mikasa said, tapping her on the arm. 

"Yeah, whatever," Ymir rolled her eyes. 

Annie laid her head on Armin's shoulder, closing her eyes. She looked peaceful when she slept, and Armin gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

An hour into the ride, she was woken up. 

"Listen up everyone!" Petra announced, standing up. "I've got room assignments here. Sasha and Mikasa, Annie and Hitch," She continued reading out the names until she got to the end of the list. "Armin, you get your own room, since you're a guy. Thirty more minutes till we get there! So no one fall asleep." 

Annie groaned, sitting up. 

**  
Before they knew it, they arrived at the hotel. It was 10 minutes away from St. Maria, and close to the beach. They unpacked quickly, settling into their rooms. 

"You ready to go?" Annie asked, standing in his doorway. She wore a baby blue bikini with a triangle top and grey sweatshorts. The blue complimented her eyes perfectly. She had a pair of black aviator sunglasses on her head and a white tote bag. 

Armin stood stunned for a moment, staring at her. She looked beautiful as usual. 

"You gonna stare at me the whole time, or get ready?" she smiled. 

"Yeah, you just,-you look amazing."

"Thank you. Now come on, we wanna get down there asap." 

Armin changed into a pair of green swim trunks and a white t-shirt, then they headed out. It was a 5-minute walk to the beach. Sasha, Ymir, and Mikasa were already there, laying out a blanket. 

"This was a good idea Annie, it's such a nice day out!" Mikasa said. 

"Yeah, and they have tons of good food places on the boardwalk!" Sasha said, eating a handful of fries. 

Armin looked out to the glistening water. It was too cold to go in, but it still looked beautiful. 

He and Annie laid down a blanket and sat down with the rest of the girls. He helped her put on sunscreen, and got her some food from the boardwalk. They spent the rest of the day at the beach, and Armin sketched a picture of them all and the ocean. 

"Are you guys going to Petra's room tonight?" Ymir asked as they walked back into the hotel. Annie hooked her arm around Armin's when they walked, like she always did. 

"Captain is having a party in her room?" Mikasa said, raising an eyebrow. 

"More like a hangout, but yeah, she brought food for everyone too. It's at 7," Ymir replied. 

Sasha jumped up and down in excitement. 

The sun began to set as they walked, casting an orange glow over everything.

——————  
**  
Armin knocked on Annie's door right at 7, looking down at the small box in his hands. He looked up to see Hitch standing in the doorway. 

"Hey, Armin! Annie, your boyfriend is here!" She called back into their room.

Hitch stepped out of the doorway, letting Armin come in. 

"She's in the bathroom. I'm heading out, see you too there!" she said with a wink. 

"Annie?" Armin called into the room. She opened the door to the bathroom, where she stood in a white long sleeve top and black sweatpants. She had just washed all the sand out of her hair and was drying it with a towel. 

"Hey," She said, wrapping the towel around her neck. "What's this?" 

She gestured to the box in Armin's hands. 

"I uh, I got this for you," He replied, handing it to her. She opened the box looking inside. There was a silver necklace with an "A" charm at the end, and underneath were a few neatly folded sketches of Annie Armin had drawn. 

"The necklace can be for my name, or for yours, whatever you want. And I hope you like the drawings, they were all of you at moments I thought you looked beautiful."

One was of Annie running down the soccer field, and others at their picnic, the rooftop, and the beach. 

"Armin I- I love these," She said, looking through all of them. She picked up the necklace and put it on, smiling. 

"And I wanted to ask you," Armin started, stepping closer to her, placing his hands on her waist. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Hmmm," she said, looking up and pretending to ponder it. "Yes Armin, I'll be your girlfriend." 

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. 

"Now let me finish getting ready so we're not late," Annie said. "And I guess the necklace is for your name now," she smiled, holding the charm up.

They arrived at Petra's a few minutes later and packed into the room with everyone.

"I thought having this before the game tomorrow would be good for team chemistry," Petra explained. "I got food for all of us, and I have cards and movies if anyone is interested."

She was a great captain, always caring about the team and putting a lot of her own time in. They all picked a movie to watch and sat down to watch it. It took a couple of tries to quiet everyone down, but the food did the trick. 

An hour in, Annie fell asleep again. 

"I'm gonna take her back to her room," Armin said, picking her up. 

"Okay, bye Armin, see you tomorrow!" Petra said, and everyone said goodnight. 

He put her arms over his shoulders, and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her back to her room. He laid her down on the bed and turned to leave when she opened her eyes. 

"Armin," She said, startling him. 

"I thought you fell asleep?" He asked, walking back towards her. 

She leaned up and kissed him, pulling him down onto the bed with her. She broke the kiss for a moment, looking up at him. 

"I was just faking, I wanted to get to spend some alone time with you," she said before pulling him back in.

"What if Hitch comes in?" Armin asked. 

"They still have like, an hour left of that movie."

"Well, I have my own room, so why don't we just go back there?"

**  
They quietly opened Annie's door, peeking their heads out to see if anyone was there. It was clear, they tiptoed down the hall to Armin's room, quietly opening the door. 

Armin sat down on the bed, Annie following him. She straddled him and began kissing him more aggressively this time, her hands moving to take Armin's shirt off before doing the same with her own. 

He laid back onto the bed, pulling her with him so she was laying on top of him. She trailed light kisses from his neck to his collarbone, while his hands roamed her body, unclipping her bra and sliding it off. 

Armin reached down to hold her jaw, pulling her back up towards him. He kissed down her neck roughly until his mouth met one of her breasts, cupping it in his hand and kissing and sucking eagerly, and Annie let out a soft moan. 

He let his other hand trail down to her waist, pushing her sweatpants down. She quickly moved to shed them, leaving her in just her underwear. 

Slipping his hand inside the waistband, he ran his fingers slowly up and down her slit. She moaned again, beginning to move her hips against him.

He ran his fingers down and inserted one into her, using his thumb to rub circles on her clit. 

"You like that?" He asked, slowly increasing his speed as her moans grew louder. She nodded, and a smirk appeared on Armin's face. 

He moved to pin her to the bed so that she was below him. She writhed beneath him and moaned out his name, nearing her orgasm. 

After she came, she reached down to grab Armin's wrist, bringing his fingers to her mouth. She licked and sucked on them, cleaning them off. He felt his cock stiffen in his pants at the sight. 

He still laid over her, straddling one of her legs, and she moved so that her thigh was pressed up against his growing erection. 

She continued sucking on his fingers, sensing that he liked it, even the ones that he didn't use. Rubbing her thigh against him, she watched as he began to lightly grind against her. 

Annie pulled her leg away, and Armin let out a small whine. She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him under her, now on top of him, straddling him. She pulled his sweatpants down and kissed him again, using her hand to lightly stroke him through his underwear. He let out a low moan and moved his hips in an attempt to get more friction. 

**  
"Be patient," Annie said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

She sat up and slipped his boxers down, exposing his hardened length. She smiled at the way he looked up at her. 

She began to stroke him, ever so slowly. He moaned, pushing his head back into the bed. She continued for a few moments, keeping the same pace. 

"F-faster," he pleaded. 

"I thought I told you to be patient," Annie replied. "Be good and I'll let you have what you want, okay?" 

He nodded hastily, trying to keep his hips still. She was happy with his obedience and began to stroke him faster. Listening to his moans intensify, she felt the desire between her own legs growing. 

She pulled her underwear to the side and began to grind against him. 

"A-Annie," Armin moaned. She placed a hand on his mouth to quiet him down, then grabbed the base of his cock, lining it up with her entrance. 

"Do you want me, Armin?" She asked. He quickly nodded, unable to speak while being muffled by her hand. She grinned at his eagerness, slowly lowering herself onto him. She was soaking wet, and he moaned into her hand. 

Annie adjusted herself, beginning to ride him slowly. Armin watched as the necklace he gave her swung back and forth over him.

She took two of her fingers, sticking them into his mouth, and he moaned even louder. She placed her other hand on his shoulder to stabilize herself and rode him faster. 

She felt her own pleasure build, from the feeling of Armin inside her, and from watching him moan writhe beneath her. 

He reached his hands up to grip her waist, one traveling down to rub her clit. The stimulation was overwhelming, and Annie felt her climax approach faster than she expected. Her walls tightened around his cock as she came for the second time, and he followed soon after. 

She pulled off of him, stroking him through his orgasm. He moaned her name out, and let out a string of curses as he came. 

She had never heard Armin be so vulgar before. 

Annie used her mouth to clean up his release, knowing that he liked it. She laid back next to him, and they both caught their breath. 

"See, that was much better than the movie," She said, kissing him on the cheek.


	8. finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finals time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the best experience, play  
> 1.Nonstop by Drake  
> 2\. All the stars by SZA  
> when you see an **
> 
> SFW

The team's bus arrived at St. Maria's stadium at 1 pm. 

Last night Annie had promptly snuck back to her room, getting back right before Hitch came back from watching the movie. 

The bleachers were lined with people and the crowd was split between wearing dark green for Shiganshina and red for the opposing team. 

A bright red banner hung from the front of the bleachers reading "Go Scouts!" in large white lettering. 

Some of the Lady Warriors supporters had driven out for the game, including Eren, Historia, Connie, and Niccolo. Everyone cheered loudly as they walked onto the field. A few of Ymir's fangirls yelled out to her, holding up signs with her name and number written on them. 

Shortly after, the other team walked out onto the field. Armin spotted #7 Yelena Saiga as she strapped her gear on. She was even taller in person, stretching her arms up to touch the top of the goal. 

"Damn," Mikasa said, walking up behind him and looking in the same direction. One of Yelena's teammates shot the ball at her top corner, and she caught it easily, not having to dive much at all. "If this game comes down to penalty kicks it's gonna be tough."

"Don't sweat it," Armin reassured, patting her on the back. "From what I've seen of her, you're much better in the diving and stamina category. Not to mention your footwork is amazing even though you're a goalkeeper."

"Thanks, Armin. I'll keep that in mind." Mikasa strapped her gloves on, heading over to the goal to warm up. The team spent most of the time working on shooting drills, with Mikasa diving all around to save the ball. 

"Don't wear yourself out, Ackerman!" Levi yelled. "Three minutes left till the game starts, everyone huddle up. Ymir, I need you and the back row to see the whole field today. St. Maria's main threat is their defense, and you all can watch and direct the offense on what they need to do in order to score." 

"Yes coach," Ymir answered. 

Levi turned to Petra. "Ral, you and Hitch do the same. You're the midfield, so focus on connecting passes to the strikers."

The ref blew his whistle to end warm-ups. Everyone lined up on the sidelines and Petra went to do the coin toss with the opposing team's captain, Yelena. Ral was only 5'2 and stood more than a foot shorter than the blonde. But she didn't let herself be intimidated.

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads," Petra answered. The coin landed with heads facing up, and Shinanshina got to start with the ball at kickoff. She ran back to line up with the rest of the team and relayed the news to them. 

"Welcome everyone to St. Maria!" The announcer boomed over the speakers. They read off the starting lineups of each team, then finished with the national anthem, Sasageyo. 

The starters ran out onto the field and Armin took his spot on the end of the bench next to Hange. He watched as Annie ran out to the kickoff. Seeing her in her element sent a wave of happiness over him, and he was eager for the game to start. 

Before the referee blew the whistle to start the game, everything was still for a moment. The crowd sat quietly in anticipation and a soft breeze blew by, pushing through everyone's hair and flapping the corner flags. 

The sharp sound of a whistle ripped through the air, breaking the silence, and the game started off. Throughout the first half, Shiganshina took 3 shots on goal to no avail, all of them being saved by Yelena. 

Mikasa had hardly gotten any touches on the ball and with a few minutes left in the half, it was still 0-0. Suddenly, a defender from the Scouts' team carried the ball past the midline, calling for another player to cover her spot. She had immense speed and was on the opposite side of the field from Sasha, who was the Warrior's fastest player. Ymir attempted to stop her, chasing after her, but she was too fast. 

She arrived at the 18' mark and was one on one with Mikasa. Mikasa readied herself, and when the opposing player shot, she dived to save the ball. When she landed on the ground, she realized the other player had not struck the ball yet. She faked and tapped the ball into the opposite corner of the goal. Her team ran to surround her, cheering. 

"Shit!" Mikasa said, hitting the ground with her fist. 

"Don't worry about it," Ymir said, helping her up. "I should've seen her coming. It's my fault, not yours." 

Armin reluctantly wrote down the goal in the scorebook.

**  
"Okay, ladies let's get it back!" Petra yelled. A few minutes later, the whistle blew to end the second half. Everyone huddled up around the bench and Armin handed out water bottles. "Okay let's shake it off girls. That was unexpected but now we need to focus on scoring. Coach, you have anything to add?"

"Pretty much what Ral said," Levi responded. "We need to find a way to get it past that huge goalie of theirs."

"Can I say something?" Armin interrupted. 

"Go for it."

"Even though she's tall, I noticed that her team never passes the ball back to her feet. So most likely she has bad footwork. Not to mention, her height probably limits her ability to get balls that are close to the ground. So that might give us an opportunity."

"Great thinking Armin. Let's take what they said into account and get back out there!"

The team headed back on the field, eager to start the second half. Ymir leaned over to Sasha and whispered something in her ear. "Ackerman might kill us, but there's no reason we can't do the same thing they did." 

St. Maria started with the ball this time and lined up and the kickoff. At the whistle, the opposing striker passed the ball back to a midfielder, then they all spread out to their positions. The midfielder passed it forward to the striker again, who was in the middle of the field. 

Sasha ran from the right side to the center, and using her speed stole the ball and began to carry it down the field. She passed it up to Hitch in front of her, who sent it to Annie in the right corner. 

Instead of striking the ball to the top corner like she usually did, she hit it powerfully to the bottom right. Just like Armin had mentioned before, Yelena couldn't get to the ball on the ground fast enough and it hit the back of the net. The crowd erupted in cheers, and everyone ran to congratulate Annie. "That was a risky move sending Sasha up to the front like that, but it worked," Petra remarked. "Now let's get another one and finish this half! No penalties!" 

"Good thinking Arlert," Levi said. Armin grinned, happy to see Annie score, and wrote down the point. 

The rest of the half was back and forth until Hitch shot from way above the 18', and it bounced out of Yelena's hands. A defender from St. Maria came to retrieve the reflection, but she had no one to pass to and reluctantly passed it back to the goalie. 

Yelena hesitated with it at her feet, and when she attempted to make a pass it was much too weak. Petra took the opportunity, intercepting the pass before knocking the ball right inside the left side of the net. Everyone cheered jumping up and down, even Levi who gave Hange a big hug. 

Finally, the game ended with the sound of a long whistle, and everyone ran over to the bench, cheering. The crowd was going crazy cheering before they all ran onto the field. "WE'RE GOING TO THE FINALS!" Petra yelled, everyone cheering with her. Ymir ran over to Historia, picking her up and spinning her around. Annie ran right to Armin, giving him a big hug. 

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Armin said. 

"We couldn't have done it without you," Annie replied. "Thank you, Armin."

The team arrived back at Shiganshina later that night. When they walked into the lobby of the soccer dorm, everything was quiet and the lights were off. 

"SURPRISE!" The lights flicked on to reveal a surprise party. Everyone was there, and the room was decorated with banners and balloons. In the corner was a table of food and drinks. 

"Oh my gosh!" Petra said, putting her face in her hands. "Who planned all this?"

"It was me and Eren," Historia said, peeking her head out from the crowd of people. "Oh and, Eren has something he wants to say." She pushed him to the front of the crowd so he was right in front of the team. 

"Mikasa, I-" He said, rubbing the back of his head. Armin had never seen him so sheepish before. 

"Spit it out!" Historia exclaimed. 

"I'm really proud of you guys, and uh-"

"He likes you! Jeez."

"Yeah, I do. I have for a long time."

"Eren," Mikasa said. "I've liked you too." 

"Finally!" Historia said, pushing them together. Everyone cheered. "Now that that's done, let's party!"

Everyone enjoyed the night, even Coach Ackerman, who got drunk and started talking about how they were gonna beat Marley Universities ass next week. 

"You'll walk me up?" Annie asked as the party concluded. 

"I always do," Armin replied. 

They opened the door to see Hitch and Jean making out. 

"Seriously?" Annie laughed. 

"Can you please come back in like 20? I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow!" Hitch bargained. 

"Fine," Annie said closing the door. 

"Sleepover at mine?" Armin suggested. 

"Sounds perfect."

—————

The next week, Shiganshina was deemed the state champions after their game with Marley. A scout had come to the game and told Annie, Mikasa, and Petra that pro teams would be looking out for them next season. As the spring rolled around, Mikasa and Eren were finally together. Armin got ready for his summer PT internships, and Annie decided to join the track team with Sasha. 

Annie and Armin sat on the bleachers before their practice started. "You know, Sashas been bugging me to try and get you to run with us," she said, running her hand through his blonde bangs. 

"No way," Armin said. "I love you, but there's no way I would just run for fun. Running is what you do when you're trying to get away from someone."

"Fine fine. It will be good for me to get in shape for next season though. And I love you too," She said, kissing him on the cheek. She got up to go warm up, he watched as she ran in circles, wondering why she would like something like this. But nevertheless, he loved watching her do what she enjoyed. And he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry, this chapter is pretty short, but I had an idea in my head for how to wrap it up so I went with that. Thanks so much for all the kind words!! <333 Any feedback or advice would be appreciated. My next work will be a Jean x reader Street racer. AU, as well as a Maki Zenin street racer AU :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first ever story, so if you have any feedback or suggestions please let me know. :)


End file.
